Deadly Sin!
by SuperFlashLocked
Summary: Oliver loves Claire but she still loves Shane. Will Oliver ever get the girl he wants? Rated M for future chapters. Helped by Caitlin98 r&r
1. Chapter 1

Deadly Sin!

Claire POV:

You have 1 new message my phone flashed. Shane had dumped me the night before so I was hoping that it would be him saying that he was sorry and that he wanted me back but when I looked it was Oliver.  
>How are you feeling Claire? If you want to you can come over to the shop and we can talk.<br>I got ready and went over. I got this tingly feeling in my stomach which is weird considering that I'm going to see Oliver, I've only had that feeling with Shane. As I stepped in Oliver came right up to me and gestered me to his office.

Oliver POV

I smelled her as soon as she came in the door. It was such a relieve that she came. Why? I don't have any idea. When I think about her I just feel relaxed and I love when she talks to me like I'm a human and not the vampire that I am. I go over to her and gester for her to go to my office.  
>'' How are you feeling little Claire?'' I say concerned.<br>'' Stop calling me little! I hate it.'' she replies angerly.  
>I can't help but laugh at her murderous expression.<br>''Sorry for that. Its a habit.'' I say to her which calms her down a little bit.  
>''And in answer to your origional question I'm not okay but I guess time heals all wounds right?'' She looks at me like I would know the answer which I probably do because I've been around for a long, long time.<br>I go over to her and pull her of her seat. I cannot bear to see her so upset. I kiss her with as much force as I can and she fights me at first but that only makes me kiss her even more. She gives in eventually and she kisses me back. I force her mouth open and our tongues connect. I have never felt so alive in all of my life! It just feels so right even though I am very much older than her it just feels as though we are meant to be together.


	2. Chapter 2

Music insperations:  
>Kids in Glass Houses- The Morning Afterlife My Chemical Romance- Sing My Chemical Romance- Na Na Na (na na na na)<p>Shane POV<p>

I think that I probably shouldn't have broken up with her. She is the most important thing in my life. I knew that Michael wouldn't have taken advantage of her like that but I was just so angry at the time and they were right there to take my anger out on. I wish I could go back in time and stop myself shouting at Claire just because she touched Mikey for support bu the past is the past and I can't change the past, if I could Alyssa and my Mum would be alive right now and not rotting in a grave somewhere

I go back to the punching bag to take out the anger that has suddenly risen up again. I wonder if Claire was right about Glory I mean one minute I was feeling sad and the next minute I am feeling angry. People would probably say it was because I was angry that my family died but I'm not angry about that anymore I'm just sad.

''Yo Shane! You coming to the ring? Or are you too scared?'' Dean shouts over to me laughing.  
>'' No I'm not scared, but you should be!'' I shout back making my way over.<p>

Claires POV

Suddenly Oliver comes over to me, pulls me of my chair and starts kissing me! My first thought was Shane. I tried to push him off of me but obviously it didn't work as he is a vampire. When I tried pushing him off he seemed to get more into the kiss. I finally give in to the feelings I have for Oliver and kiss him back. His toungue traces my bottom lip and I open my mouth. Our toungues intertwine and electricity flows though me and I kiss him with as much passion as I can muster. He breaks the kiss sensing that I need air.  
>''Why did you kiss me Oliver?'' I ask breathlessly.<br>''I couldn't bare to see you so upset. I didn't know what else to do'' he replies sheepishly.  
>''That doesn't mean that you can go around kissing people! You hug them if they are upset!''<br>''I'm a guy Claire. Guys like me don't hug people. Who says I just kissed you because you were upset?''  
>''You did you asshole!''<br>I storm out of his office and go home hoping he doesn't follow me and that no one can see the blush that is rising on my cheeks. As I get in the house Michael is sitting on his chair playing on his guitar Alec.  
>''Hey Mike."<br>''Hey Claire-Bear, what's up your blushing like crazy?" "Nothing really I just ran away from Monica and the Monikettes, they kept on stopping me on the way home and saying that Shane had finally come to his senses and dumped me. What they actually said was, "Thank fuck Shane finally came to his fucking senses and dumped you, you little slag!" I easily lied to him, I didn't want to but it was for the best.  
>"That little bitch!" Mickey exclaimed "It's ok Mike, It's Monica you get used to it, you of all people should know that." I replied remembering how Monica had stalked Micheal in high school trying to get him to go out with her.<br>"Yeah I guess so."  
>"I'm going upstairs to study, I'll see ya later"<br>I made my way upstairs to my room and sat on my bed thinking about what has happened today, I mean Oliver kissed me. OLIVER KISSED SOMEBODY! It seemed so wrong to kiss Oliver of all people but it seemed right. Which is weird because Oliver is OLD like 700 years old!  
>Suddenly I felt a portal opening in the secret room. It's probably Amelie but it doesn't feel like it. I open my door and go up to the secret room. As I enter the person sitting on the chair is none other than Oliver.<p>

Rate and Review.  
>Thanks Caitlin &amp; Caitlin xxx <p>


	3. Chapter 3

Music Inspiration Avenged Sevenfold- Dear God Shinedown- Second Chance Muse- Supermassive Black Hole

Michael POV

Somethings up with Claire. She straight out lied to me. She was very convincing but when you life with Shane you tend to know when someone is lying and when they aren't. Plus being a vampire helps you more when it comes to lying. I never knew that Claire would be a liar. I tune my gutair and finish the chorus to my song.  
>Dear God The only thing I ask of you Is to hold her when I'm not around.<br>When I'm much to far away.  
>We all need.<br>That person who can be true to you.  
>But I left her when I found her.<br>And now I wish I'd stayed.  
>Cause I'm lonely and I'm tired.<br>I'm missing you again oh noo.  
>Once again.<br>The song is about Eve. I broke up with her because I could see that she was unhappy that I was a vamp and I know that she wanted to get married and have kids but being a vamp just complicates things. Plus I can't have kids and I now regret turning into this thing. I hate it so much!

Eve's POV

I am sat in my apartment across town from the Glass House thinking about Michael AGAIN. I know he broke up with me because I wanted to get married and have kids and he couldn't give that to me but I would give up my dreams to be with him I lo-  
>My inner thoughts are interupted by a knock on the door. I get up and answer the door to see Jason standing there with a gun in his hand. I try to shut the door but he stops it with his foot and says, "Tut, tut, tut Evie, you shouldn't of done that."<br>I know that he'll get in one way or another so I turn around and walk into my livingroom with Jase behind me,  
>"Nice house sis." He says sarcastically "Cut the crap Jason, what do you want and why the hell do you have a fucking gun?"<br>He slowly raises the gun to me and simply says, "I'm here to do what I should of done a long time ago."  
>Every after that seems to happen in slow motion, Jason pulling the trigger, the excruciating pain and me falling down to the ground, I hear Jase say "Goodbye Eve" before walking away.<br>I know that I am going to die I let myself think of Michael and the Glass House before I slip into the darkness, my last ever thought being, "Goodbye Michael, I'll always love you."  
> <p>


	4. Chapter 4

Jason POV

It felt so good killing her after all she was the one that put me in that hell hole. I've been waiting to do that for ages but I've never had the courage to do it until Dean told me to. I would do anything for that boy I love him. Yes I'm gay get over it! He is just so damn sexy! And he is a great kisser.  
>'' Jase. Did you do it?'' Dean walks up to me saying this.<br>''Yes I have'' I close the gap and kiss him with as much passion as I have.  
>''Wanna continue this at home?'' he asks huskily.<br>''Lets go'' I reply lust overcoming me.

Oliver POV

As she left my office I felt of wave of sadness come over me. I have never felt this way about anyone other than Amelie but that was years ago when I was still human. I never thought I would feel this way about anyone again never mind a human! I know that I must tell Alex that she is to take charge while I go make things up with Claire.  
>As I arrive at the Glass House ( via portal) I can sense that Michael is down the stairs and my little Claire is in her bedroom. 2 minutes after I have arrived the door to the secret room opens and none other than my beautiful Claire steps in. I knew that if I still had a heart it would be beating.<p>

Claires POV

I feel so relived that he is here but that only lasts a second and then I get pissed.  
>'' What the hell are you doing here?" I ask coldly.<br>'' I want to say that I am not sorry that I kissed you'' he replies calmly.  
>'' There's such a thing called texting or even phone calls you know." I'm still mad I mean what right does he have to just waltz in here and not apologize, the asshole!<br>" I'd rather talk face to face'' he whispers as he walks towards me.  
>"Why the fuck would you want to come here to tell me to my face that your not goin' to bloody apologize!"<br>"I'm not apologizing because you know that you enjoyed it. Don't try and lie, your a bad liar.'' he says as he stops in front of me.  
>"I DID NOT enjoy it! Shane may of broken up with me but I love him and I will wait for him because I know that he didn't mean what he said, I know the only reason he said all that stuff was because of Gloriana's glamor."<br>'' Kiss me then'' he says, '' Kiss me and prove that you feel nothing.''

Olivers POV

'' Kiss me then'' I say simply, '' Kiss me and prove that you feel nothing.''  
>'' Fine, I will." She says and walks over to me.<br>She kisses me softly on the lips and pulls away and says uncertianly "There, no feelings at all."  
>"Your lying I can tell by the way you speak to me, the way your heartbeat speeds up when I'm in the room. You love me, Claire Danvers."<br>" Fine, I have feelings for you and if you are a man at all you would kiss me you animal.'' she replies huskily.  
>To say I was shocked was an understatment but I waste no time in going over to her a kissing her for all I am worth.<p>

She tried to take control at first but I growl at her and she moans back in response. I smirk against her mouth and she moans even more. Her toungue slips out and trails the lenth of my mouth. I open my mouth and our toungues connect. It's even better than smoking marajanaja. '' I wa-a-nt you Oliver.'' she says breathlessly once I break the kiss.  
>'' Right here right now?'' I ask her.<br>'' Ye-e-es-s.'' she replies shyly.  
>'' If your sure...'' I trail off.<br>'' Yes I'm sure''  
>'' Okay then''<p>

I start to loosen her blouse buttons and she loosens my tie-dye shirt. I wrench her shirt open and she had on a bra that was covered in roses and that was about it. My mouth watered. My hands trailed down to her jeans and started working on her buttons. I ripped off her jeans and she had matching underwear. I just stared at her. She was so beautiful and I don't know what I did to deserve her. '' Like what you see?'' She teased.  
>'' Very Very Very much!'' I replied smirking.<br>'' Your turn now, you have to much clothes on'' she said smirking back.

I stepped away from her and when I did I saw the hurt in her eyes. I smiled at her and she relaxed. I started the full strip scene. Ripping my shirt off, then started on my jeans. They dropped down and I kicked them off.  
>'' Like what you see?''<br>'' Oh yes!'' she replied.

Claires POV

When he stepped away from me I felt hurt and rejected. I knew he saw it in my eyes and he smiled at me and I relaxed. I sat on the couch and watched him start stripping. Once he took of his shirt I saw he had a six-pack and had muscles. He smirked when he saw my expression and continued onto his jeans. They dropped down and he kicked them off. I could see his bulge from over here. '' Like what you see?'' he said sexily.  
>'' Oh yes!'' i replied<p>

He came over to me and said '' Time for you now!'' he said smiling.

I got up and continued where he left of. I turned around so he wouldn't see my blush. I reached behind me and unhooked my bra. After that I turned back around to face him. His mouth opened and he swollowed hard. I smirked at his reaction. Once I'd shown him that i turned back around and bent down so I could get my underwear off. I was completly naked now. His reaction was priceless that I laughed. He got up to join me and took of his boxers that said Easy Tiger. I knew that Oliver would be big but I never expected him to be THAT big! I knew there was going to be pain involved with that. '' Like what you see my love?'' he asked.  
>'' Yuup!'' I replied while guiding him back to the couch.<p>

Once we are down he procedes to kiss me with such passion that I am breathless. He leaves my mouth and ravishes my neck with kisses. His hand travels down to my breasts and he grabs one of them. I moan and moan. He smirks and then he sucks hard on my nipple while his other hand travels down south. He strokes me very softly and gets faster and faster. I moan in election and I feel my orgasm coming on.  
>He enters his fingers one by one and soon enough my orgasm explodes but he doesn't stop there. He keeps going and going to get the absolute max out of me.<p>

I lay down and he lays on top of me. I am protected by his weight but still manage to feel every inch of him. He enter me slowly so I can get used to the feel of him. He moves inside of me and gets faster and faster. It's not long untill I have another orgasm. No wonder people are addicted to them, they are amazing! Eventually he cums inside of me and we lay there panting. A portal tries to open just as we are about to sleep. Me and Oliver both managed to shut it closed.  
>I lay there in the arms of my lover. Then I ask smiling '' So.. Am I the only one that gets to call you Olly-pop and Olly-kins?'' '' Yes you can my love.''<br>After that we both drop of to sleep. 


End file.
